Red Strings of Fate
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Maybe he will always be destined for the princess. Maybe the whole red string of fate theory is true, and the goddesses tied them together. ZxL


**Title: Red Strings of Fate  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Zelda x Link  
Timeline: Twilight Princess  
Author Notes: Originally if you are tied to a person with the red strings of fate around two people who are soulmates and will one day marry. But even though I love the Zelink pairing. I kind of like the idea that they didn't get married at the end of OOT.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda**

Link had heard the tales.

He had heard tales of the Princess and the Hero, each holders of one piece of the Triforce, and how they combined forces to defeat the Dark King who possessed the Triforce of Power so peace could once again prosper over Hyrule.

He could still remember Rusl telling him tales of the Hero and Princess when he was a child growing up. In particular he remembered tales of the Hero of Time and how he searched for the three gems after meeting the Princess of Hyrule, who had been no older than himself.

A child who was probably about ten years old, but because of unfournate circumstances after claiming the Orcania of Time, was forced to slumber for seven years until he was eventually old enough -- at least in body to claim the master sword.

For the next several months Link had traveled from temple to temple, freeing the sages of each temple with the aid of the Sheikian warrior Sheik and Navi. Both had aided him since the very beginning when he was looking for the three gems of Hyrule.

He eventually was able to meet Zelda again at the temple of time. She had been disguising herself as Sheik for the past seven years.

Eventually, with the aid of the sages and Zelda, he had been able to seal the Dark King of the Desert away in the sacred realm before shortly returning to his life as a child.

However, Link later decided to leave the land of Hyrule in search of his fairy friend, but whether or not he found his friend no one quite knew.

He had heard the speculation from both the villagers and Princess Zelda, who believed that he was the descendant of the Hero of Time, who was supposedly his great grandfather.

Occasionally, when he dreamt, Link could see bits and pieces of the Hero of Time's adventures freeing the sages in the temples; even his adventures searching for Navi in the land called Termania.

"I heard that you got to meet to Queen Zelda." He heard a familiar voice, causing him to turn his head in the direction of his foster father. He nodded, watching Rusl sit down next to him. Link then stared at the spring. "So is she beautiful?" Rusl asked.

"I suppose," Link answered, a small blush creeping across his cheeks at the memory of the Princess of Hyrule. He honestly couldn't say if Zelda was the most beautiful girl that he had seen, since both Midna and Ilia were also beautiful in their own way.

"Have I ever told you what exactly the Hero and the Princess's relationship was?" Rusl asked, somewhat curiously.

"Not really," He replied. Sure, he had assumed several times in the past what their relationship was, both awake and his dreams, but that was pretty much it.

Rusl paused for a moment. "I guess you could say that they were lovers, but were never able to be together."

"So in other words, Princess Zelda and I will be lovers as well?" he questioned, a hint of doubt sinking into his voice as he stared at Rusl. It wasn't that Link was necessarily against the idea, it was just that as far as he knew, royals and commoners didn't marry. The fact that he saved Hyrule didn't matter.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called red strings of fate?" Rusl asked, and Link's somewhat curious look persisted. "They are red strings that are invisible to human eyes. The goddess ties them around a person's ankle and they eventually will lead them to the person that he or she is destined to be with; in other words, they become soulmates."  
He said nothing at that remark, and he was perhaps starting to believe what Rusl was saying was true. In every tale Link had heard, a princess and a hero had always been a constant theme. He figured that the feelings between the Hero and Princess could have grown between him and Zelda.

"You have always been destined to meet Princess Zelda. Remember the task I asked of you before the Twilight beast came?" the swordsmith asked.

Link nodded at the remark, remembering that he was supposed to travel to Hryule to give Ordon's respect in the form of a sword to the new Queen for her coronation.

However, even if Link didn't know what his relationship with Zelda would have been like if the Twilight had never combined with the world of the light.

He supposed that they might have become friends, and perhaps something more would have eventually happened between them.

"You were thinking of leaving Ordon soon, weren't you?" Rusl asked after a moment. Link had to admit that the thought of leaving Ordon had crossed his mind once or twice since he returned after parting ways with Zelda and Midna. He even had the urge to go see Zelda again and see how she was doing at the castle.

"It crossed my mind once or twice," He found himself saying, staring at the spring again and figuring that he should probably tell Rusl the truth.

"Any particular place you wanted to visit?" Rusl asked.

"I thought about going to see the Princess again," Link admitted, and he could almost see a grin spread across his mentor's face at that remark.

"Then go see her," Rusl urged. "I'm sure she would be happy to see a familiar face. Being a queen isn't an easy task."

He smiled, but chose to say nothing, instead deciding that he would leave the village tomorrow after making the necessary preparations.  
_  
Just maybe Rusl was right,_he thought. Maybe he is tied to the Princess of Zelda through the red threads of fate, but the only way Link would be able to find out would be to see exactly where he stands with Princess of Hyrule.

**-the end**  
**please review **


End file.
